


Dominance

by Sukie_Kagamine



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukie_Kagamine/pseuds/Sukie_Kagamine
Summary: “You’re late.” Chad suddenly cut off his sentence with a low, dangerous growl.Ryan took a step back as the cell phone fell to the floor. He opened his eyes wide at the man, and he slowly realized the stern expressions, the stiffness of his figure, the unrelenting gaze and most importantly, why he was sitting in the dark the whole time. Just one look and Ryan knew Chad was mad at him.





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Claim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138102) by [IShipThem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipThem/pseuds/IShipThem). 



Ryan opened the door to his apartment with his left hand, the right one fumbling with the pile of scripts for his next play and his cellphone pressed between his ear and shoulder. It’s been almost 9 pm when he pulled up to the parking lot of the buidling and it took him a good twenty minutes to carry all of the stuff from his car to the seventh floor where he lived. The phone had been chirping non stop since the moment he got into the car, but as a careful driver he was, he had to wait until he parked it to finally call the director back. It’s been a long, tiring, strenuous day, but everything was not the same as it had been. Three months ago, he would only come home at midnight to fix a warm bath and drown himself in there before tomorrow's show, but now, he knew once he step through the threshold, there would be someone waiting for him and making all of his exhaustion go away with a bright, sunny, happy smile, and a gentle, loving embrace.

 

  
“Chad?” The blond flipped on the switch to the lights, and let out a flattered sigh as he saw the familiar figure sitting on the couch. The papers started to slip and fall off his hand, but he didn’t care. “I’m so sorry for not texting you back, babe, I'm—“

 

  
“You’re late.” Chad suddenly cut off his sentence with a low, dangerous growl.  
Ryan took a step back as the cell phone fell to the floor. He opened his eyes wide at the man, and he slowly realized the stern expressions, the stiffness of his figure, the unrelenting gaze and most importantly, why he was sitting in the dark the whole time. Just one look and Ryan knew Chad was mad at him. His normally warm and soft brown eyes now changed entirely, stormy with barely concealed rage. His lips were pressed into a thin frown, and he was crossing his arms, looking straight at the blond's eyes. He looked so powerful, threatening, and deadly. Chad hardly ever got angry, especially to Ryan, despite his diva fits and hard to please, childish attitude. The blond was not used to seeing him mad, and this time, the sight of it sent shivers down his spine.

 

  
“Chad, I—“ He swallowed difficultly and tried to explain, not expecting the man to be mad at him for just being late for like, only two hours, for their dinner. “The work was so—“

 

  
“Quiet.” The dark skinned man snapped, and Ryan immediately shut his mouth in shock. His heart beat rate up alarmingly, and he fought the urge to back away and run for his life. With those accusing eyes piercing through his head, he doubt anyone would done it differently.

 

  
“...Chad?” Ryan muttered, eyebrow raised. The man slowly stood up from his seat and he found himself frozen in his spot, unable to step back out of his reach, blood roared in his ears.

 

  
“You said you would come home for dinner, and then you blew up on me.” The man stepped forward and Ryan bit his lip under the shadow of the tall, muscular, powerful man towering over him. “I called you and texted you a hundred times, but you didn’t bother calling back. And when I called Ruby to check up on you, I found you flirting with some fucking actor that you work with.”

 

  
Oh, shit. Ryan’s back hit the wall, and their backs mingled as Chad’s body got closer, the heat of anger gave off of him like vibes, threatened to engulf the blond. Shit. He was supposed to be home by seven, having the week's dinner with Chad after seven days of only seeing each other at night. He knew how much Chad wanted to spend time with him, and he let himself been carried away by the rehearsals and running lines with his co-stars. When he finally finished the work for the day, it was already 8:30. He forgot to call Chad back or text him back.

 

  
“I didn’t—“ Ryan’s breath caught up, his heart beat frantically in his chest, wanting to burst out. Chad’s cold glare was still pointing and cutting at his skin, making him sweat. And slightly turned on, because Chad was actually mad because of the jealousy. “I didn’t flirt with Chris—“

 

  
“I HEARD you!” Chad suddenly shouted, and Ryan flinched violently, jerked back against the wall, sliding on it. Okay, this wasn’t good. What the heck?! “You were being flirtatious, using the honey-sweet voice, and talking all suggestively and seductively—“

 

  
“I didn’t try to seduce him, I swear, I was just talking about the play, Chad,” Ryan’s voice was wavering with confusion, contrasting to Chad’s low predatory voice, and he felt the man’s hands snaked to his sides to grab his wrists. “Chad, what’s going on? Why are you—“

 

  
And Chad leaned in and devoured his wobbling lips, teeth sunking and tongue evading his mouth with the force of a hurricane, destroying everything on its path, sucking his lips in and leaving him breathless. Strong, steel hands closing around his wrists so tightly it hurt, and he couldn’t fight back, could do nothing but letting the man pinning them above his head. Every movement, every breath he took, he could feel anger creeping up, on the verge of swallowing him.

 

  
“The play?” Chad snarled, and Ryan shivered against the wall, trapped between the rock hard body and the cold layer of paint. He looked down at the blond, the way his teeth bared made Ryan felt like he was standing in front of a hungry wolf, about to be torn into pieces. “Or are you trying to get into his pants? Did you kiss him? Did you suck his cock, too?”

 

  
“I didn’t, I already told you!” Ryan’s voice started to get more high pitched and a tiny fracture of fear burnt hot in his chest, among the clouds of confusion. Chad had never done this to him before. For a moment, his head flashed back to all of the fantasy movies he watched before where someone’s body was controlled by aliens.

 

  
“The day you first got into bed with me, I specifically told you that I don’t share.” Chad bit his lips fiercely again, ignoring the shudder of the skinny body under him. “You belong to me, I can fuck you when I want to, I can have you anywhere when I want to, and you obey to me, only. If anyone ever try to touch you, or if you ever try to touch anyone but me, you all would regret it.”

 

  
One moment of absolute silence. And Ryan sighed, eyes rolling. He gripped hard on the man’s broad shoulders. “Chad, what is this?”  
Chad's breath caught in his throat, and in just one second, the hands gripping around his wrists let go, the wall of muscles took a step back and a pair of warm lips peppered kisses on his cheeks. Suddenly the frightening force that twisted Ryan’s insides disappeared, and Chad’s hands became soft and gentle again, stroking his hips and craddling his face lovingly. He had no idea what was going on: in just five seconds, everything around him changed.

 

  
“Damn it, Ry, I'm so sorry, _fuck_ , I knew I should never have tried this.” Chad sighed, hugging him close and rested his forehead on Ryan’s shoulder.

 

  
And there he was, more confused than ever. One moment ago, Chad was still so terrifyingly mad, about to eat him alive for being late, sending every cell in his body to overdrive, and now standing in front of him, a completely different man, and the man he had known for years. His shoulders went from rigidly threatening to slumped and relax.

 

  
“Chad, what—what are you _doing_?” Ryan asked, patted awkwardly on his back.

 

  
“I’m sorry.” Chad held him tightly against his chest. “I was so stupid for even trying.”

 

  
“Try what?”

 

  
“To act like, you know, the character in the novel you've been reading.” Chad looked away in embarrassment. “I saw how much you liked it, and...”

 

  
“What? What novel?” Ryan’s eyes went wide. He blinked rapidly.

 

  
“The dark blue one, on the third shelf to the right.” Chad mumbled. “ _Claim_.”

 

  
“You were trying to what?” The blond stared at him, unable to process the information.

 

  
“Ryan,” Chad sighed as he let go of Ryan and slouched away, eyes glued to the floor.

 

“You’ve been reading it again and again all week, you keep smiling to yourself and you couldn’t stop telling everyone how much you love it. And I started to read it, and I saw—“

 

  
“You saw a dark, powerful, terrifying god dominating his mortal lover in bed.” Ryan's brain clicked on as he replayed all of the novel's details in his head. “You saw the god ordering the mortal, claiming and owning him—“

 

  
“And possesive.” Chad looked up at him. “And I saw how much you like it, don’t lie to me Ry, I know you. You couldn’t sleep from re-reading the story over and over, and when you finally got to sleep, you had wet dreams about him. A fictional character.”

 

  
“So you decided...?”

 

  
“I mean, if that’s what turns you on and makes you satisfied, I should do it. You know, being even more of a dominant one. Being dark and commanding and possesive.” Chad cupped him through his jeans, and Ryan flinched as he realized he had been hard all along. He didn't even know it. “Everything was going on well, but then I—“

 

  
“So you just acted like my favorite fictional character just to turn me on?” Ryan groaned as Chad nodded. “Seriously, Chad, you scared the shit out of me!”

 

  
“I’m sorry,” He mumbled. “This is a bad idea, come on, I should go draw you a bath...”

 

  
Ryan held his cheeks and kissed him mid sentence. This was definitely better, he noted in his head, as they draped over each other in a warm embrace, the brush of lips caring and loving, and Chad melted into Ryan’s chest. And he felt Ryan grinned into the kiss, and laughter started bubbling between them and finally they broke off as the blond laughed hysterically. Chad’s face burnt hot and he quickly buried his face back into Ryan’s shoulder, hiding his cheeks.

 

  
“Dummy.” Ryan pinched his cheeks. “What were you _thinking_? It’s BDSM! Were you going to spank me for being a bad boy or something?”

 

  
Chad whined, turning away with a pout. “I just wanna spice things up a bit with a little, you know, roleplay.”

 

  
“Chad, you’re standing in front of an actor. I pretended to be someone else every single day.” Ryan sighed and shook his head slowly.

 

“I like being myself when I'm with you. And I love you for being yourself, not a powerful god.”

 

  
“'m sorry.” He didn’t lift his gaze off the ground, twisting his hands nervously.

 

  
“Chad, look at me.” The blond held his face in his hands. “Do you know why I liked that novel so much?”

 

  
“...Because it’s BDSM?” Chad smiled awkardly, and the blond bit his lips.

 

  
“Because, the god was possesive and powerful and sexy and hot and makes everyone weak in the knees—“

 

  
“Ryan.”

 

  
“And so dominant and strong and just plain gorgeous—“  
“Ryan.”

 

  
“And so dark and cruel—“  
“Ryan!”

 

  
“But,” Ryan planted a kiss on his nose. “He was also gentle and loving and protective. When his mortal lover got hurt, he used his power to heal him and took care of him, carried him to his bed. When they took shower together, he soaped up the boy and washed his hair. When they had breakfast, he let the boy sit in his lap and feed him waffles. He defended his lover when the boy was surrounded by the palace's gossiping staff's teasing. He always said he could hurt the boy and do anything to him if he wanted to, but he never did anything the boy didn’t want.”

 

  
Chad kept silent as their noses touched and Ryan ran his fingers in circles on Chad’s temple. His voice soft, and he had the dreamy look on his face that made Chad's insides swollen with jealousy. How could a fictional character made Ryan fall so hard?

 

  
“He asked for the boy's safewords, and even when he acted like he was punishing the boy, sometimes he still hesitated and asked quietly if the boy wanted to use the safeword. He never let anyone hurt his lover. He called the boy his little pet, and made him feel safe.”

 

  
“I will do all of that if you like me to.” Chad mumbled poutily, and the blond cackled up.

 

  
“I fell in love with the character because he made his lover, who, of course, I always imagined to be myself, feel safe. Protected. Like nothing in the world could harm him, even the most mighty gods who could turn the world into dust just with a snap of fingers, or could blast them both into pieces with a look.”

 

  
“Right.” Chad muttered.

 

  
“That’s the reason I liked the novel so much, not because of the BDSM or the whole possesive things or the sex, even though the sex was fabulously written,”

 

  
“Yeah it's really good,” Chad nodded his head instinctively as Ryan continued.

 

  
“And that’s why you don’t have to try to be like him so you could make me feel good.” Ryan craddled his face in his pale fingers. “I’m already safe when I'm with you.”

 

  
“Oh.” Chad blinked, caught off guard. His cheeks started to regain their pink shades as Ryan grinned at him.

 

  
“You’re not a super powerful god or anything, but I know that with you right here, I'm nothing more than unquestionably safe.” His blue eyes were shimmering, filled with affection, and his lips curled up into the same exact dreamy smile he saw earlier.

 

  
“Even when someone was pointing a gun to your head?” Chad's question came out tiny and idiotic, still stunned by the confession.

 

  
“Even when the sky falls in. You would protect me from anything.” Ryan chuckled and pecked on his lips. “And who could point a gun to my head anyway? You would've torn them apart before they get close.”

 

  
Of course. Chad kissed him back, holding him close and drowned himself in the welcoming taste, rich and inviting. This man was the world to him. How could he ever let anything happen to him?

 

  
“But since you spent so much time on trying to be an excellent actor,” The blond's smile turned into a devilish smirk. His arms looped around Chad’s shoulders and one leg started to pulled up against his side. He looked up at Chad with apologetic, slightly wet and glinting devilishly eyes. His lips wobbled as he trembled into Chad’s touch. “I’m so sorry, my Lord, I never meant to be late...”

 

  
The sound went sraight to his groin as Chad groaned hungrily and slammed him into the wall. Jesus.

 

  
“I’ve been a bad boy,” Ryan's tears started to roll down his cheeks, breaths sped up frantically. His entire figure shook like a leaf, making Chad rock hard in his boxers. “Please don’t be angry at me, I'm so sorry, my Lord—“

 

  
“Shut up.” Chad growled and swiftly lifted him up from the ground, devouring him. “You need your punishments.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Claim novel was actually a fanfic that I've been swooning over, it's a part of the Marianas Trenches series that was linked above  
> It's literally the best fanfic that I've ever read in the Percy Jackson fandom, a masterpiece!


End file.
